Ce sentiment
by vaunie5962
Summary: Première fois que j'écris sur l'univers Marvel donc soyez indulgents je n'excelle pas dans ce genre d'histoires. Celle-ci est un texte écrit pour le Père Noël Secret de Galifret, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Thor Ragnarok, scène où les deux hommes se retrouvent dans le vaisseau avant qu'il ne monte sur le trône. Pré-slash Thor/Loki


_C'était vraiment le Noël des défis pour moi. Première fois que j'écris sur l'univers Marvel, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne soirée !_

_Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de Stan Lee et de l'univers Marvel. Je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit. (Post scène de Thor Ragnarok)_

« Si tu étais vraiment là, je te serrerais bien dans mes bras. » Dit-il en lui lançant le bouchon de la bouteille qu'il venait d'ouvrir… que son frère rattrapa parfaitement au vol.

« Je suis là. » Lui répondit Loki, avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, que Thor lui rendit avec plaisir.

Pour la première fois depuis tout ce marasme qui régnait sur Asgard et sur Terre, les deux hommes se sentaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Était-ce la perte de leur père ? La joie d'avoir vaincu cette menace terrible que représentait Héla ? Ou la destruction de leur planète ? Ils ne sauraient se l'expliquer à l'heure actuelle.

Mais ce qui était sûr à cet instant, aucun ressentiment ni haine ni jalousie ne régnaient dans leurs esprits. On pourrait même dire qu'ils semblaient apaisés. Comme si leur victoire commune avait tout changé dans leurs vies… et dans leurs cœurs.

Loki avait bien changé en peu de temps… bon ok, il s'en méfiait encore : après tout c'était le dieu de la discorde, toujours prêt pour un mauvais coup mais… en quelques jours il lui semblait bien différent de celui qu'il avait affronté à New-York il y a quelques années.

Celui-ci était plus calme plus posé et ne cherchait plus du tout le conflit avec son frère adoptif. Son aide fut même mille fois précieuse aujourd'hui pour vaincre la déesse de la mort.

Certes leur royaume n'était plus, tout comme leur père, mais leur peuple gardait cet espoir et cette solidarité qu'ils avaient vus naître quand le dieu du tonnerre fit parler ses pouvoirs puissance mille. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la Terre, cette planète d'accueil- plus pour Thor que Loki- mais ils savaient que le premier était respecté et admiré depuis le dernier rassemblement de la troupe donc ils pouvaient bien l'entendre en disant que cet homme sournois et cupide n'était plus et qu'il méritait bien une seconde chance, non ? Il lui avait bien accordé, les autres pouvaient le faire aussi non ? Il n'y avait pas de raison après tout.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, ils baissèrent les yeux et Thor ajouta :

_« Content de te revoir parmi nous mon frère ! »_

_« Tu le penses vraiment… ou tu dis ça juste comme ça ? »_

Se retournant vers les bouteilles posées à côté de lui, il se saisit d'un verre et lui versa la même liqueur qu'il s'apprêtait à boire.

_« Pour une fois… oui je le pense vraiment ! Tu nous as sauvés, tu nous as aidés. »_

_« Même si Asgard est maintenant détruite ? »_

_« On n'avait pas d'autre choix mon frère, c'est ainsi. C'était ça ou on n'aurait jamais pu partir de notre planète. Elle nous aurait tous tués, c'est sûr ! »_

Nerveusement, il porta la main à son œil crevé, maintenant recouvert d'une protection. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père maintenant. C'était dur de s'y habituer à cette vie de semi-aveugle mais- comme le reste- il finirait bien par s'y habituer.

_« Ouais… si tu le dis. Enfin… il n'y a pas à dire… ça te rend plutôt humain ce bandage ! »_

_« Et toi la gentillesse ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort. »_

Il lui tendit le verre rempli que le dieu de la discorde prit sans hésiter, riant de cette réplique bien sentie, et ils trinquèrent ensemble à cette semi-victoire. Une semi-victoire bien méritée mais qui aura coûté tant de vies. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? L'un comme l'autre l'ignorait mais ils ne purent faire abstraction de cette sensation que le danger était encore tout près. Une menace importante qui planait encore sur leurs vies. Impossible à définir et pourtant si pesante.

Décidant de l'ignorer quelques secondes, il se rapprocha du brun et passa un bras autour de lui. Un geste qui vint naturellement et qui les surprit tous les deux. Mais aucun des deux ne fit de remarque, appréciant vraiment cette marque d'affection. Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment et encore étonnamment, aucune remarque ni sarcasme ne leur vint à l'esprit. Ils se sentaient vraiment bien tous les deux à ce moment.

Après quelques secondes, le plus jeune reprit la parole :

_« Alors, nouveau roi d'Asgard… prêt à diriger ton peuple ? »_

Le blond tourna la tête vers la porte de sa suite, semblant hésiter encore. Il devait les affronter maintenant, voir s'il méritait réellement ce titre à présent. Roi lui ? Cette perspective lui semblait encore folle y a quelques années quand il était revenu sur Terre pour capturer son frère… son frère qui était aujourd'hui à ses côtés en homme libre et qui le respectait assez maintenant comme l'égal de leur père.

Oui il allait honorer ce titre… avec ou sans Loki. Mais aujourd'hui, il espérait vraiment que ce dernier resterait toujours à ses côtés.

_« Prêt oui ! »_

_« Super ! Mais avant cela… »_

Le fils adoptif d'Odin lâcha leur étreinte et se retourna pour lui faire face. Puis prenant le blond par surprise, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes- de manière très douce mais rapide- avant de le serrer dans ses bras… sous l'air totalement hébété de l'autre homme.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé et que son désir d'avancer avec lui était bien lié mais…

_« C'était… c'était quoi ça ? »_

_« Tu me le devais bien, non ? Pour avoir sauvé ta vie et celles de ton peuple ? »_

_« Mais quoi ? »_

D'un sourire taquin mais qui se voulait aussi charmeur, le brun se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de sortir de la chambre.

_« Allez viens, ils t'attendent ! »_

Le blond resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça encore une fois. Malgré cela, il eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre son calme avant d'affronter les siens à nouveau. Oh oui, cette histoire est loin d'être terminée.

_Fin._


End file.
